


The Too Still Quiet Of The Night

by squidgie



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after S01E04, "Twist of Fate", Jason has a hard time falling to sleep now that the baby is no longer living with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Too Still Quiet Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Not betaed. First time writing Atlantis; I hope I have the voices right. Also, for Claire, because she turned me on to these two ridiculous boys in the first place. :)

Jason fidgets on his blankets, sleep eluding him for the last few hours.  He turns one way, can't get comfortable, then turns over and tries again.  The sun has been down for hours, and can hear Hercules snoring quietly from his room, but there's something...  
  
He turns his head as he hears Pythagoras come in to the main room, quietly fetching a sip of water.  "Can't sleep either?" Jason quietly asks.  
  
Watching as Pythagoras puts the ladle back down into the bucket, Jason sits up, leaning his head on his hand.  Pythagoras sighs, then comes and sits on the floor near Jason.  "No.  Not tonight."  
  
"It's," Jason starts, then stops, giving Pythagoras a sardonic grin.  
  
Sighing, Pythagoras quietly adds, "I miss him, too."  
  
"It's just," Jason says, "I never really thought I would ever have a family.  Never really thought about it. "  He picks at a piece of straw from his bedding.  "Then..."  
  
He looks up at Pythagoras, and can make out just the hint of a curious look on the man's face.  "Why didn't you think you'd have a family?" Pythagoras asks him.  
  
"Dunno," Jason admits.  "It's just...  I never really thought of it before.  Then everything with my dad, and ending up here..."  
  
Nodding, Pythagoras says, "You'd be a good dad; a _great_ dad," and leans in, making the moment that much more intimate.    
  
"Me?  You were incredible with the little guy," Jason admits, tentatively reaching out and putting a hand on Pythagoras' knee.  "We'd make a good team," he says, giving Pythagoras a gentle squeeze.  
  
Looking up into Pythagoras' eyes, Jason smiles at the longing look he's getting, thankful for the dark that hides the blush suffusing across his cheeks.  As the moment lingers, Pythagoras says, voice barely above a whisper, "I'd like that."  
  
Jason nods, then carefully leans up and barely ghosts a kiss across Pythagoras' lips, hoping the moan that escaped his chest wasn't loud enough to attract Hercules' attention.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's not every day that Hercules rises first, but the silence enveloping the house tells him just that.  He gets up and walks out to the common room to get some water, where he spots Jason, still slumbering, wrapped protectively around Pythagoras.  
  
" _Finally_ , thanks got gods," he says, pulling up a ladle full of water, adding, "It's about bloody time," and drinks down the cool, refreshing liquid.


End file.
